Due to recent innovations in technology, users are seeking larger amounts of Input/Output (I/O) resources. However, due to I/O standards and/or bandwidth limitations, devices are unable to support a greater number of I/O devices to provide the I/O resources. System vendors are challenged to provide users with a greater amount of I/O resources.